Love Defends Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sparkle learns this after someone says some hurtful things to her, Rachel, and Shocks.


**This idea had been buzzing in my head for a while and I finally got it down on paper. **

**I only own Rachel and Sparkle. Ultimate Feedback (Shocks) belongs to guestsurprise, who gave me permission to use him. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Love Defends Family**

Rachel checked the fridge as she made out her grocery list. It was time to do some shopping for the house. Shocks came in. "Getting ready to do the grocery shopping?" he asked her.

"Yup," she said. "It's that time again."

Both of them chuckled. "Hey, Shocks," said Rachel. "Do you and Sparkle want to come with me?"

"Sure," he said as he then got out his I.D. mask and got out Sparkle's too. The younger Conductoid was excited to go food shopping with her aunt and uncle and so slipped on her I.D. mask, her disguise being a cute little girl with deeply tanned skin, black hair in pigtails, and green eyes. Shocks was taller with tan skin, spiky light blonde hair, and green eyes. Rachel smiled and grabbed her car keys.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go get those groceries."

The three arrived at the store and Rachel set Sparkle in the child's seat of the grocery cart and Shocks walked beside her and they filled the cart with the items they needed. Surprisingly, they managed to fit everything on the list in the cart and it was a big order. Shocks then grabbed a small hand basket as Rachel remembered a few more things before they got to the checkout line.

Sparkle had asked questions while they were shopping and had behaved very well, and said a polite 'hello' to the cashier who smiled back.

"She's adorable," said the cashier.

"Thank you," said Rachel as Sparkle smiled shyly and hid her face in her uncle's arm, peeking one eye out cutely.

Shocks chuckled. "Sorry, our niece is a little shy," he said.

"It's alright," said the cashier with another smile.

The lady behind Rachel and Shocks snorted in disgust. "There is no way that she is related to you two," she said sharply.

Rachel turned to her. "Excuse me?" she said, her voice taking on a note of defense.

"She doesn't even look like you and your husband," said the lady.

Rachel's face turned a bit red. "He's my older brother," she corrected. "And she is related to us, because she's our brother's daughter."

The lady scoffed again. "You don't look anything alike," she said. "No doubt your mother had someone other than your father in her life."

That was it. Both Rachel and Shocks turned angrily at the lady. "How dare you!" said Rachel angrily, her face very red now.

"You have no right to say something like that," said Shocks, also angry.

Sparkle, who felt hurt by the lady's words about her not being related to her aunt and uncle, started to cry a little and seeing her cry made both Rachel and Shocks very upset and the male Conductoid had half a mind to give the lady a scare, but Rachel placed a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Come on," she said as she then paid the bill. "She's not worth it."

"Me or that little girl you say is your niece?" said the lady.

That was one hurtful jab too many and Shocks turned to the lady. "Rachel, get our niece out of here," he said. "I'll deal with this."

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she said and headed out, picking up Sparkle who was still crying and loading the bags into the car. Shocks came out a moment later with a smile on his face and the lady came out with her hair all frizzy and standing on end. Rachel looked at Shocks.

"The humidity is terrible today, isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, it is," he said and climbed in the car as she got in the driver's seat and pulled the car into the street and drove off. Both adults then started laughing.

"How did you do that without removing your I.D. mask?" she asked.

"I'm electric, even in my human disguise," he said. "All I did was touch her cart and the electric charge went through the cart to her and gave her a new hairdo."

Rachel laughed again and then noticed Sparkle was still sad, although she stopped crying. "Sparkle, that mean old lady didn't know what she was talking about, sweetie," she said.

"Your aunt's right," said Shocks.

"But why was she so mean?" asked Sparkle.

Rachel sighed. "Some people are like that," she said, although she hated to admit it.

"Well, I think others will think twice about trash-talking us and our niece," said Shocks.

Rachel shook her head. "I wouldn't bet on it," she said sadly as they went home and got the groceries put away. Sparkle sat in the living room, holding one of her dolls and had the saddest look on her face. Shocks noticed when he came in.

"Hey, Sparkle," he said, sitting down beside her and lifting her into his lap. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"It hurt," said Sparkle. "What she said."

Shocks began rocking her. "I know, kiddo, but what she said wasn't true at all. We're family and no one can say otherwise," he said.

"Your uncle's right," said Rachel. "That lady was sticking her nose where it didn't belong and she got what she deserved, although I do wish you had taken off your I.D. mask to scare her good, Shocks."

"Oh believe me, I had half a mind to do so, but you were right when you said she wasn't worth it, but her last statement took the cake," said Shocks.

"All of her statements took the cake," said the owner of the Grant Mansion as she sat down beside them and gently stroked Sparkle's head, making the small Conductoid look up at her.

"Sparkle, remember that no matter what anyone says about anyone in our family, we're still family," she said.

Sparkle sniffled. "No matter what anyone says?" she asked.

"That's right," said Rachel. "Because love holds us together and that's why we all defend each other."

Sparkle began to feel a bit better and then giggled when Shocks began tickling her, making her laugh harder as he tickled her sides with his hands and then made her squeal when he blew raspberries into her small tummy. Rachel chuckled as she watched her brother tickle their niece, who jumped to her, but she only held her in a gentle hug as Shocks then started tickling the smaller Conductoid's feet and knees and Sparkle's laughs made both adults smile before the tickle torture ended and they hugged Sparkle as well as each other, the hugs making them feel better and making the bad experience disappear with each warm hug they shared.

* * *

**It's true. People will often say hurtful things about family, but family is stronger than whatever hurtful words other say.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
